Pulling my Hair
by LookIntoTheSun
Summary: Small ficlets centered around the 'Hair Pullers' Greg Sanders and Riley Adams. Ratings will go up and down. Rated T, but Chapter 2 is a BIT graphic.
1. Movie Night

**So, since I adore Greg/Riley, or as I like to refer to them as 'Hair Pullers' so much, I'm making a series of small one-shots, drabbles, ficlets or whatever you'd prefer to call them. They aren't going to be related in any way besides the fact of the couple. This is taking place as 'There for You' is on hiatus, thanks to my enormous writer's block. Well, here's the first installment. Enjoy. Oh yes, almost forgot to say that I don't own any characters.**

_Movie Night_

Riley pointed a slender index finger to the thirty six inch high definition television as she narrowed her brown eyes significantly. "You see, that's why I won't trust anyone enough to leave our kids with them." She said shaking her head as the masked Michael Myers chased the helpless Laurie Strode throughout the house as she tried to somehow get help.

Greg looked from the movie to the blonde curled up at his side and managed a half-smile from the corner of his mouth in amusement. "Why? Do you honestly think when we have kids and leave them alone with a responsible babysitter that a Michael Myers wannabe will try to slaughter them?" he asked, bringing his legs up and folding them under, sitting Indian style on the couch.

Riley shrugged and rubbed her arm. "You never know. I mean, you have to admit that we've seen almost everything there is to see on the job. Anything is possible." She said, placing her chin on Greg's shoulder and looking at him as he had turned his attention back to the television.

Nodding as he kept his focus on the movie scene that was unfolding, he answered, "Yeah can't lie on that one. Never thought in my career I'd have a case of someone dying from a pork chop…wonder how Doc Robbins felt putting _'pork chop' _down on his autopsy report." He chuckled dryly at the thought of the older coroner shaking his head as he wrote down the information, grumbling something under his breath about being _'too old for this'_

Riley laughed, thinking back to the case of the dieting trio of young women which ended in a deadly food fight between the three. "You know, Greg. I used to be afraid of these kinds of movies before I got into the police career. Now it just passes right over my head. Working the job we do, kind of makes you realize that almost everything is possible." She said, now resting her cheek on his shoulder where her chin was. She felt Greg's body vibrate with laughter.

"Well, yeah but I don't think we'll be working any cases involving flesh eating zombies invading the city, trapping people inside of an abandoned shopping mall." He said, showing his grin that gave Riley grade school butterflies in her stomach every time she saw it.

A light bulb went off in Riley's head and she slid off of the couch and crawled to the television cabinet, opening it and pressing the eject button on the DVD player. Greg raised an eyebrow and had his jaw agape as he stared at Riley "Baby, what are you doing?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring as if he was a small child put into timeout for taking cookies before dinner.

After she had taken the _'Halloween'_ DVD out of the player and placed it back in its box and placed it back where it originated at, she held up another DVD, grinning widely. "You gave me an idea. Now I want to watch it."

Greg rolled his eyes as he looked at the cover side of his _'Dawn of the Dead' _movie. "I really need to keep my mouth shut or we'll never get to finish a movie all the way through" he said, resting his head onto the back of the couch with a grin still plastered across his face.

**A/N: Hah, pointless right? Well I was watching some movies last night with my Mom and sister in law and got the idea. If you guys want, you can comment with ideas for other ficlets :) I just think the thought of the couple watching movies together is cute :D**


	2. Nights Off

**Disclaimer: Same as before. Don't own any of the characters and none of these are connected other than the fact of the couple. Enjoy and review.**

_Nights Off_

It wasn't that Greg Sanders or Riley Adams didn't enjoy their jobs as nightshift CSI's at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, because they did. It was a major part of their life. Without the job, Greg wouldn't have moved from California to be a lab technician and Riley wouldn't have come from St. Louis, so along with not meeting any of their close friends they have now, whom they consider family, they wouldn't have met each other.

But it was when they were told by Catherine that they didn't have to come into work, seeing as a couple of swing or day shift investigators had agreed to work their shift that Greg and Riley cherished. When they got days off of work, they rarely got off together. So when neither had to show up for work, it gave off fireworks inside of the two.

The fact that they were a couple was known at work, and the two had been trusted enough to keep work from play while on the clock seeing as the lab wanted to prevent another Sara and Gil fiasco. When they were at home alone, all of the work prohibitions were tossed out the window.

Greg could make love to Riley all day and all night without any interruptions if he could and he knew Riley would also have no objections. When Greg made love to her, it made her feel as if she were an acrobatic circus member. He would be moving in and out of her, urging her closer to climax. In Riley's mind, she would be walking the tightrope, knowing that when she fell, her orgasm would be waiting to take her willingly. When she would reach the climax, she'd fall and every time she would always end up in Greg's arms, who was promising to stay there with her in his arms until the end of time. She would gladly take up that offer, having not been in anyone's arms like his in a very long time.

When Greg made love the beautiful blonde underneath him, and sometimes atop of him, everything else would drift away. Before he had met Riley, his life was full of loss. He had lost one friend who had packed up and left Vegas, becoming a chain reaction and having Grissom leave for her after they had lost Warrick in the violent way they did. Greg still had nightmares about killing Demetrius James and about losing Warrick and his friends, but the fact that he knew he still had Riley, eased the pain just the bit he needed to keep going.

When Riley and Greg had work off together, it was more than sex. It was the fact that they had each other and there was no one to step in between them and pull them apart. They were each other's lifeline. One wouldn't be able to go on properly without the other one. Without Gregory Alexander Sanders, there was no Riley Grace Adams. Without Riley Grace Adams, there was no Gregory Alexander Sanders.

**A/N: Well? I don't know how much I like that. :( The whole acrobat comparison is an inside discussion between me and a few friends. I know Alexander isn't his middle name, but I like the name. Well, you should review if you liked it and if you want some constructive criticism. Thanks :)**


	3. Bedtime

**A/N: Here's another installment! Thanks to all the reviews so far! If you have any requests for topics, let me know in the review or a PM.**

_Bedtime_

"Sit still, you little bugger!" Riley let out a chuckle as she heard Greg's yelling voice from the bathroom down the hall. She continued to wash the plates from dinner as she heard Greg's 'angry' voice, when she knew there was nothing angry about it. He was just putting up a fake front to make it seem as if he were upset.

"Are you having problems, honey?" she called out, placing a plate into the dryer rack to air dry. She picked up another plate and began to scrub at it as she heard Greg's response a few moments later. "No, the only problem I'm having is trying to get him to sit down!" he yelled down the hall.

Riley shook her head, accompanying with a giggle as she finished up the last of the dishes and silverware and wiped her hands dry with a dishtowel. She had just begun to straighten up the kitchen a bit when she heard Greg groan in protest. Raising an eyebrow, Riley didn't know what the matter was but as soon as she turned from the kitchen to face the hallway, she saw what Greg had opposed.

"Mommy!" Three year old Blake Sanders giggled loudly as he ran from the bathroom and towards Riley. Blake had obviously escaped the throes of his father's attempts of giving him a bath, seeing as he was dripping wet and naked as a jay bird. Riley let out a laugh as she reached down and lifted the toddler up into her arms, not caring that he was soaking her tank top and her pajama bottoms all the way through with bath water.

"Hey, buddy. I think you should be getting a bath." Riley poked her son's nose playfully as he reeled back from his mom's touch and squealed. Shaking his head, disagreeing with Riley, he spoke confidently towards her.

"I'm all clean!" he said, grinning, showing a full mouth of tiny baby teeth.

Greg appeared from the bathroom, his appearance caused a loud roar of laughter to erupt from Riley's mouth. "B-baby, you were supposed to give Blake a bath. Not the other way around." She had attempted to say through her laughter.

Greg rolled his dark eyes as he looked down at himself. He was almost completely soaked through his clothes with water and his hair had a few suds in it, which he scrubbed out quickly with his hands. Grabbing the towel over his shoulder with both hands, he walked to his son with it and wrapped it around the small boy's body, taking him from Riley's arms. "I tried to, but the little monkey didn't want to sit still." He put the boy on his hip and kissed his head.

Riley smiled brightly as she ran her fingers through Blake's damp blonde locks as she spoke to him. "Well, whether he likes it or not, it's almost bedtime for little monkeys." She said, smiling down at her son and back up to her husband, before letting out a yawn. "I think it's time for mommy monkeys to go to bed, too." She stretched her arms.

"'Kay, night Mommy." Blake waved as if Riley were going away forever. Riley bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Night, sweetheart." Riley said, standing back up straight and planting a kiss on Greg's lips quickly.

"I love you, Mommy. I love you, baby bwother or sister." Blake reached out of his father's grip and put a small hand on Riley's slightly swollen belly.

Both Riley and Greg smiled at each other at their son's eagerness to meet his younger sibling.

The family finished their goodnights together before Riley went off to her and Greg's bedroom and Greg took Blake to his room to get him ready for bed.

Riley had almost been asleep, when she felt hands slide around her waist and come to a rest over her stomach. With a soft smile, Riley rolled onto her other side, facing Greg who had a smile plastered on his face.

"Blake's sleeping." He said simply, rubbing small circles on Riley's stomach. Greg's eyes grew in worry as he didn't feel any movement inside of Riley. "Why isn't the baby kicking?" he raised an eyebrow, looking at Riley as she had her eyes closed once again on the brink of sleep.

"They're sleeping. That's what they do and we should too." She smiled, as Greg gave a small sound as an agreement and he closed his eyes hoping to fall into a peaceful slumber. He had been very close to sleep when what Riley had said had triggered in his mind. "THEY? As in more than one?" he stuttered, looking at her.

"Surprise." Riley's sleep heavy voice mumbled, as she fell asleep with a grin on her face.

**A/N: So did you all catch the ending? Well if you didn't…Riley is having twins and told Greg. :) I liked this one :D If any of you have any requests for a topic, go ahead and say so in your review or a PM. Thanks!**


	4. Support

**Well, this is for **_**happyharper13**_** who wanted 'how they got together' as a shot :) So here's to you!**

_Support_

"Hey, Greg." Two words that sounded more cheery than all get out had filled the locker room as he looked up from the bench and came eye to eye with Riley Adams, the once 'newbie' who was now a very well adjusted level two CSI, after being with the LVPD for almost two years.

"Hey." He replied with a slight head nod but was followed after by his head falling back down to the floor as he continued to gaze mindlessly at his worn down pair of Vans. He had to swallow back the bile that was currently seeking its way up towards his mouth.

"What's the matter?" Riley's voice that had been cheery just seconds before had turned to a soft, comforting tone. It was a tone that Greg had come to really enjoy hearing from her after working with her for eighteen months. Greg had replied to her concerned comment with a shoulder shrug.

"Beating." Was the only word that could be formed out of his mouth as he wrung his hands together, wondering how long it would take someone to literally wring them off the wrists and watch them walk away. Greg raised an eyebrow as the gaze on his pair of feet suddenly was a view of two pairs as Riley's feet appeared, to which Greg looked up a bit just in time to see Riley sliding down the locker, sitting down on the floor in front of Greg with a hopeful smile.

"Listen to me, Greg. I know it was five years ago and I know that nothing I can say will ever be able to make you feel better about what you did to him and what happened to you, but…" she paused and reached out with her hands and gently grasped his, entwining them slowly and with ease, almost as if the two hands were supposed to fit like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. "I can tell you about something. I've never told anyone this in my life, so consider yourself lucky. When I was fifteen, my father had one of his hotshot doctor friends over for dinner and my dad had remembered that he forgot something at the office so he had to leave to get it. My Mom was on a shrink's business trip; don't ask me what about, because I don't know. But back to the point, my father had left and his friend apparently thought that he needed to 'make me a real woman'" Greg could sense the disgust dripping through her voice with every word.

"So he did what he did, my dad came back and we had dinner like normal. I never told anyone because I was mad, Greg. I was disgusted that I let it happen. I was ashamed that I couldn't fight back…I know that's what you wanted to do, but you also wanted to live. So did I, and if I tried to fight back, he would've killed me. I think not fighting back is what saved my life. Maybe that's why you're still here, but I know one thing for sure." She said, staring straight into Greg's eyes. He blinked rapidly before asking what that thing was.

"That you are here because you we're meant to be. You we're meant to keep on living and help people, because it's what you do." Riley said caressing Greg's hand with her thumb as she shakily brought it up to her lips, kissing the warm skin briefly. Greg let out a deep breath that he hadn't even been aware that he had been holding, but when he let it go, a weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

"You wanna come back to my place? I-I mean we can pick up some breakfast and just hang at my place, if you want to. I just don't feel like being alone right now." Greg asked, clearing his throat, trying to push back the tears that threatened to spill over. Riley smiled gently towards the man who had become not only her co-worker, but one of her best friends.

She was, unbeknownst to anyone, deeply in love with her _'best friend.'_ It wouldn't be long before Greg had realized that the feelings he carried for her, were being returned to him.

**A/N: Did you like that Harper? And everyone else? :) Hopefully. I mean I didn't want them to get together in a happy, sappy kind of way. Eh, if you have any requests, let me know in reviews or if you want to PM me.**


End file.
